


Masks

by VespidaeQueen



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides he needs a new addition to his Hawkeye outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

The mask is a problem.

The first time she sees it, Natasha doesn’t think much of it. It’s just sitting around, a strange purple thing that she’s not even sure what it is, folded and half hidden under a dirty pair of boxers and a towel. She kicks the rest of the laundry out of the way and picks up the purple thing, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she sees that it is a particularly horrendous mask.

But she assumes that it is just something Clint picked up on a job and is of little consequence - which is half right.

The first time she sees Clint wearing it, she laughs. It’s  _ridiculous_ , with a great big  _H_  on his forehead and big points that spike from the portion that covers most of his face.

“Why are you wearing that?” she asks when she’s stopped laughing.

“Because it’s awesome,” Clint says, and Natasha thinks that he’s joking.

And then he keeps wearing it.

“Take it off, Clint,” she tells him on one job, but he pouts and he’s staying in the shadows anyway, so she rolls her eyes and ignores him after he won’t  _stop_  pouting.

“Take the mask off,” she tells him when they’re at a debriefing, and Fury is giving them  _both_  a look because Clint is wearing the ridiculous thing like it’s nothing out of the ordinary.

“Clint, take it off  _now_ ,” she insists when they’re  _supposed_  to be inflitrating together, and it’s  _really_  conspicuous.

“But  _Tasha_ ,” and despite the look on his face she just keeps glaring at him because he is  _not_  wearing that thing to a dinner party.

“Clint. Mask.  _Now_.”

His lips scrunch up and he’s  _definitely_  pouting, but he takes the mask off and passes it to her. She tucks it securely into her handbag and then reaches up and ruffles his hair so it doesn’t look so plastered to his skull.

“You can have it back  _after_ ,” she tells him, and he grins and presses a kiss to her cheek, and then she slips her arm through his and they go back to doing their job.  _Without_  the mask.


End file.
